12 Reasons to Leave
by Quinn Thomas
Summary: When a figure from Kakashi's past returns to the village he was expecting turmoil. How right he was. She would turn out to be his greatest challenge. How can he trust her when she left the village once? And has she learnt to control the enormous power forced onto her? Kakashi x OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**As the sounds of shouting** drifted through the open window, the busty Hokage roused herself from the mess of paperwork spread before her. Pulling her weary body from the comfort of her chair she stuck her head out the window and sighed. The commotion from the town below confirmed her fears. Word had gotten out about her little transfer and the village was in uproar. It wouldn't be long before it descended on her office. Tsunade pulled her head back in and closed the window – attempting to shut out the noise from below. She rubbed her forehead as she sank back into the chair before the stack of paper work that was awaiting her attention. She could feel the headache coming on already. In a response that was so automatic she should probably worry – Tsunade reached for the Sake bottle.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi walked through the crowded street with his head down and hands stuffed into his pockets. For once, he was too on edge to bury his nose in his trusty book. The excited, chattering crowd was growing and becoming more and more agitated as the minutes ticked by. Slowly the word was spreading of the new arrival, though how it had gotten out was still a mystery to him. A movement from the Hokage building caught his eye and he turned his head slightly as the blonde head of the fifth Hokage appeared out of a window. Even from this distance the tension was evident on her face. He knew how she felt. This was not someone he was ever expecting to see again. He side stepped slightly as a child ran past him – excitedly passing on the news of the newcomers arrival to anyone who cared to listen. Subconsciously, he ran one gloved hand through his messy silver hair. This was going to be a very long day and it was only 10am. He was an hour late meeting his team at the training fields – but considering the day he was having, he thought he was making very good time. As he emerged from the streets onto the dirt pathway that would take him to the training field his thoughts were drawn back to the last time they had spoken. It had been a very unpleasant experience and not one that he was particularly keen to repeat any time soon. He neared the field and as the sounds of his team reached his ears, he pulled his trusty orange book from his pocket. It wouldn't do to have his team know he was worried now would it?

* * *

Trees sped past the white eyed Jounin as he raced towards the allocated meeting point. He didn't need to glance back to know that Iruka-senpai – his partner for this retrieval – was only a few branches behind him. Neji narrowed his eyes slightly as his thoughts once again wandered to the reasoning behind this odd pairing. He and Iruka-senpai did not make a particularly strong team. They had no complimenting abilities. From the vague briefing that the Hokage had provided them, Neji could determine only that they were to bring a very powerful and dangerous enemy back to the village to _live _there. Who this dangerous enemy was, he didn't know but he could only assume that he or she was not as dangerous as Lady Hokage made out since it was only him and Iruka-senpai sent on the mission. Once again he wondered at Iruka-senpai's significance on this mission since he was not a particularly strong shinobi. In fact there were any number of shinobi much more suited to the mission than him. Neji called out to Iruka-senpai as they reached the meeting point, dropping to the forest floor. Slowing to a walk, he hung back slightly, allowing the older brown haired Shinobi to take the lead, as per Lady Hokages instructions.

"What do we do now?" Neji asked quietly, scanning the area for any sign of their target.

"Guess we wait, though I doubt we will wait too long. She hates lateness," Iruka folded his arms and smiled slightly at Neji. He was nervous – and doing a poor job of hiding it. Though the truth of his words showed when a cloaked figure casually walked into the clearing to join the two shinobi, 15 minutes early. Neji's eyes widened as he realised just who they had been sent to get. Raising a hand lazily the powerful shinobi smiled at the boys, tilting her head slightly to one side.

"You must be my escort! It's a pleasure to meet you,"


	2. Chapter 1 Shadows

A/N - Ok so here is my 2nd chapter of 12 Reasons to Leave. I know that this has come out very swiftly after the 1st but that won't always be the case I'm afraid. So here we are Chapter 1 - Shadows. Usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy :)

- Quinn Thomas

**Chapter One - Shadows**

**2 Days Before...**

**They ran. They always ran.** Some would try to fight but eventually the fear would overwhelm them, making the bravest of men turn tail and flee. It was the plain stupid that lingered to fight. Shadows crept from dark recesses to join their brethren, taking on a number of monstrous forms. The men tore at their own bodies in a desperate attempt to slow the advancing darkness as it seeped into their hearts. But one person stood amongst it all in stoic silence. She was the orchestrator of this mess, the controller of the shadows. One by one the men fell before her. Their faces a mask of twisted agony and fear. Still she remained dispassionate, isolated from the horror of the scene in front of her. It was hers to create. This suffering, this fear, all hers to manipulate. Even as they began to rise once more to stand beside her, their faces showing only a lopsided grin, unspoken joy at the bonds of a human body. As they stood about her the only part of them that betrayed their dying fear was the fleeting haunted look in their eyes before the pupils spread out and engulfed their iris', matching their eyes to her own. In those moments, as she looked into their disfigured eyes all she knew was loneliness. She would always be alone, she had always been alone. People feared her, they looked upon her as an omen of death. In a way, she guessed she was an omen as no matter where she went death always seemed to be watching over her shoulder – just waiting to strike by her hand.

She closed her eyes against the pain and hatred threatening to over whelm her. Anger bubbled and boiled through her very being. Rage and fear combined from years of enforced seclusion, years of mindless deaths at the whim of an evil she still struggled to control. Her fists clenched at her sides and she lashed out, the first undead falling before her, its face returning to its previous mask of unparalleled terror as its former shadow occupant slid along the floor back to the safety of the wall and the concealing darkness it throws. A second swiftly followed the first, a look of brief anger crossed the face of the damned in the second before it dropped – releasing the shadow. Within minutes she stood alone amongst the rubble that used to be a small village just inside the border of Fire country. Bodies lay strewn and twisted everywhere she looked. She had done her job, her mission complete, yet all she could feel was anger and loss. She hadn't known these people but she knew that their deaths were unnecessary. The Akatsuki only had issue with the head of the village but, as always happens when she uses her power, she got carried away.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her from her dark thoughts and turning her gaze from the scene of massacre before her to the person standing behind her. Red eyes stared down at her, a trace of sympathy in their depths.

"Come on Kazumi, you've done enough," Itachi's calming voice was always able to drag her from her dark place. Slowly, she took a deep breath and her pupils returned to regular size revealing emerald green eyes. The shadows that had been lurking along building edges slowly dispersed. Immediately her dark mood lifted and she felt more herself again. The hazard of her incredible power was the overwhelming depression that it brought with it. Without looking back at the destroyed town she walked passed Itachi and in the direction of the Rain village and the Akatsuki base. Now that she was feeling more herself she wondered if she was really that alone. Itachi had been like an older brother to her ever since she fled the village.

"When are you leaving?" As always Itachi seemed to know exactly what was on her mind and his question reminded her that she would soon be leaving her only true friend. Kazumi sighed and slowed her pace slightly, falling in step with Itachi.

"In a couple of days. Have you thought any more about coming with me?" Her green eyes always had an uncanny ability to see straight through people. It was one of the things that made her such a formidable enemy, and a brilliant friend, she knew what you were thinking with just one look. That one look at the raven haired Shinobi next to her told her she would be going home alone. His features softened and his eyes returned to their normal dark colour.

"I'm sorry Kazi, I can't go back. Not with Sasuke still out there," He meant it. He wanted to return to the village with her more than anything. She was his little sister and he couldn't stand the thought of her going back – to a hostile village none the less – on her own. Kazumi was more than capable of looking after herself, she had just proved that at the village, though he would always worry about her safety. But finding Sasuke before Oorochimaru sunk his claws into his little brother had to come first. She smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I know Itachi and I promise I will keep looking for him too. But you know I can't stay here any more, Pain is taking this too far and I need to protect the last Jinchuriki," Her voice was quiet, as always. In fact she rarely spoke loudly at all. She didn't need to. Whenever she spoke everyone listened no matter how loud she talked. The last time she spoke loudly was when she got into a drinking contest with Deidara. That had ended badly. She came out of her shell so much when she was relaxed around people. It was good to see every once in a while. Suddenly a hand shot out and caught him round the back of his head. He turned and glared down at the short Kunoichi.

"Itachi pay attention when I am talking to you! And don't give me that look it doesn't scare me," Kazumi folded her arms and glared right back at him. Itachi sighed – this was the one person he wouldn't want to get into an argument with.

"Sorry Kazumi, what were you saying?" He sighed as she turned on her heel and walked away from him again, arms still folded across her standard Akatsuki cloak.

"I was saying that when I get back to the Village I am going to rebuild the Uchiha compound and live there. Will that bother you?" He didn't need to see her face to know that she was seriously worried about what he would think. A small smile crept across his usually stoic face.

"No Kazi, it wouldn't bother me at all," She turned and gave him a brilliant smile, lighting up her large forest eyes. He would miss his little sister.


	3. Chapter 2 Goodbyes

A/N - So third installment for this story hope you guys are enjoying it :) if anyone fancies being my beta reader for these it would be appreciated :) *insert usual disclaimer here*

* * *

**Goodbyes**

**The rest of the trip** back to the base was fairly uneventful. Kazumi and Itachi travelled in a comfortable silence, each lost to their own world of thought. For Kazumi this thought pattern took her to the village she left so long ago. If she was completely honest with herself she was scared to go back. The village would not accept her – that much she knew without any doubt – however, just how badly they would react was another matter. She hadn't left with the same deadly flourish as Itachi but then again, the village hated her even before she fled. As a child she was an outcast – parents didn't want their children playing with her. Not that that deterred a couple of kids. As she got older she managed to form a degree of companionship with a few of the other children, those who also felt like outsiders. One boy in particular became a close friend. Hatake Kakashi was an outcast the same as her and they swiftly bonded, pushing each other to become better. A small smile came unbidden to Kazumi's delicate features, lighting her emerald eyes. Though as soon as it arrived she banished it and all thoughts of Kakashi. He didn't warrant any more of her thoughts, he was out of her life for good.

_And that won't change when I return to the village, _She thought savagely. Her eyes darkening to a murky forest, suppressed anger dancing in their depths.

"I don't like that look," Kazumi looks up to see Itachi watching her closely. He was on edge, though he hid it well. Looking back down Kazumi noticed that their shadows had lengthened and grown extra limbs. No wonder Itachi was on edge, he was worried that she was loosing check of her anger. Taking a deep breath Kazumi threw her mind back into its own depths into the dark corner reserved for her demons. Swiftly she placed a mental gate over the twisting shadows trying to consume her mind. When she felt in control once more she opened her eyes and smiled reassuringly up at Itachi. It bothered her that even after all this time Kakashi could still evoke such strong feelings in her. Maybe facing him again would be harder than she thought.

Night had fallen when Kazumi and Itachi walked through the gates of the Hidden Rain Village. No one was on the streets at this time, it was too dangerous. After only a few minutes they were stood in front of the tower used as a base for the Akatsuki since the last one had been destroyed.

"Ready for your last night of freedom?" Itachi gave her a half smile, one twinged with sadness. Tomorrow evening she would be leaving to return to the Hidden Leaf Village.

"I wouldn't really call this freedom," Kazumi laughed slightly to try and lighten the mood, it had grown heavy at the mention of her leaving. "What do you want to do to celebrate my last night?" She pushed the heavy metal door and it creaked open. To be honest all she wanted to do tonight is finish packing and get an early tonight, it had been an exhausting day. But she didn't think she would get away with it.

"I think we should have a drink and a game of chess," Itachi's smile was infectious and Kazumi found herself smiling in spite of her tiredness and black mood. Itachi always wanted to play chess. They made their way through the bleak, metal hallway and decided to head towards the large room designed as a common room. Waiting for her on the sofas were Deidara, Sasori and Hidan. Her heart sunk at the sight of them. She liked the men well enough and had had some fun nights with drinking games but she could feel her bed slipping further from her. This gathering meant she would be in for a heavy night of drinking. Not that she truly believed she would be able to leave without one more night. Deidara hopped off the sofa and came to hug her. This did surprise her – usually none of the boys would get anywhere within arms distance of her.

"Drink," He shoved a tumbler glass of strong smelling liquid under her nose. "Don't think you can get away with leaving us and not having one more drinks night with us, un," He grins at her but the look turns wary as his gaze switched to Itachi. It was no secret that the two men didn't get on but she hoped that for one night they could put it aside. As though he read her mind Itachi sighed and extended a hand to Deidara.

"One night. For Kazumi," Itachi held Deidara's gaze until he at last clasped hands with the Uchiha. Kazumi grinned one of her brilliant smiles at the men and for a second she wanted to hug them both, though thought better of it.

"So, what have you got planned for tonight then?" She turned her attention to the two men still on the sofa. It looked as though they were in the middle of a card game though she couldn't be sure from this angle. She sniffed the drink once more and shrugged before throwing it back in one. Deidara grinned at her again. For a group of blood thirsty criminals the men here had been like a second family to her. They weren't close – they didn't share secrets or sit around every night socialising – but it was the closest she had had in a long time to a group of friends.

"Ok, well I thought that we could start with a game of poker..." As Deidara pulled her to the couch and started giving her the nights itinerary Kazumi caught Itachi's eye. He was upset, really upset. He was doing well at hiding it but Kazumi could read everyone like a book. It was a talent. But right now she wished she couldn't read Itachi. She hated making him feel so bad but she had no choice. She couldn't be a part of the collection of the tailed beasts. She had tried to stop it from the inside but had failed so now it was time to try it from the outside. Giving him a sad smile Kazumi settled herself into the sofa, pouring a strong drink. For now, she would just enjoy the night and forget everything that was worrying her.

The light filtering through the small window was what pulled a very hungover Kunoichi from her bed. Kazumi moaned as she heaved her legs off the side of her very uncomfortable, single bed, her head spinning in protest of the movement. It had been quite a while since she last felt this bad and as she recalled she had promised herself she would never do it again. With slow, deliberate movements she managed to drag herself into her adjoining bathroom. Gripping onto the sink for dear life, she took a few seconds to settle her stomach before she dared look in the mirror. When she finally managed it what faced her was a complete mess. Her long black hair was falling sloppily from its careful bun and the make up that she so carefully applied every morning had travelled south. With a heavy sigh she yanked the hair tie from her rats nest and began to wash off the make up. Before long she looked more herself though she couldn't hide how blood shot her eyes were. The woman looking back at her in the mirror now had two scars that started at the base of her eyes and moved away jaggedly. This was what she had to hide behind make up. Her weakness. Moving slowly once again she began her morning routine with a heavy heart. This was the last time she would ever sleep in what she had come to call home. Never had she expected to be this sad about leaving the Akatsuki.

It was 4pm that afternoon when Kazumi, Itachi, Deidara and Sasori gathered at the edge of the Hidden Rain village to bid their farewells. Hidan had been sent out first thing this morning so had said goodbye last night. Those four men were the only ones who knew she was leaving, the ones she had grown closest to. It was hard to imagine that they would soon be hunting her for desertion. That was not an image that she wanted to visit too often. Deidara and Sasori gave her a brief hug and a muttered good luck before skulking back to the base. It was dangerous now for them to be seen with her, she was about to top the Akatsuki most wanted list and any of the members seen with her will be in trouble. She had wanted Itachi to stay at the base. Pain knew that they were close and Kazumi knew that as soon as they discovered her missing Itachi would be questioned. It would get worse for him when they found out she had defected back to the Hidden Leaf Village. But Itachi had been insistent about coming out to say goodbye. For a minute or two Kazumi and Itachi just stood in a companionable silence, trying hard to not the think of the up coming future in which they would have to be enemies or risk putting themselves in greater danger. It was not a pleasant idea. Eventually the black hair Kunoichi broke the silence and hugged her best friend.

"Goodbye Itachi, I will see you soon,"

Itachi's answering smile was tinged with sadness and didn't reach his eyes. He knew under what circumstances they would see other again.

"Not too soon though ok? Have a safe trip Kazi – I'll miss you,"

Kazumi pulled away and without another word she ran off in the direction of the Fire Country. She had a long journey ahead of her and would have to travel through the night. She tried to focus on each foot fall and on her route but that didn't stop the tears from falling. She wasn't ashamed to cry, if anyone accused her of being weak for having feelings she would show them just how strong she really was. Without looking back she leaped into the trees to continue unseen on her way home.

_Here I come, Leaf – hope you are ready for me._


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting

A/N - Ok guys, Saturday again and here is the next chapter. Would love a Beta reader if someone fancies it? I do proof read before uploading but I am sure there are bits that I miss... Anyway, hope you guys enjoy - there will be Kakashi scenes soon but I have to set the story up a bit :)

**Meeting**

**When night came it saw** the young Kunoichi still racing through the forestry to her meeting place. Kazumi knew she would be travelling through the night and steeled herself for the hard night ahead. It would not be safe for her to stop out here, so exposed and vulnerable. By now Pain would have discovered her missing and hunting parties would be on her trail. Hopefully the false trails she had sent out would be enough to divert them away from the village. The last thing she wanted was for a band of ruthless outlaws to attack the village the day she returned. That was certainly not going to improve her popularity and it wasn't like she needed to diminish it any more! She had already sent out an anonymous tip to one Anko of the Leaf Village in the hope that it would spread through the village and the majority of the anger would be out the way before she arrived. That way she might be able to avoid an angry mob situation – maybe.

Stopping quickly on a particularly large branch Kazumi flopped heavily down and tugged open her large backpack. She was starting to feel the fatigue creeping in and decided she must be far enough ahead of any scouting parties that she would be able to stop for a few minutes to have something to eat. Besides if her stomach rumbled any louder nearby scouting parties would be able to find her from the noise alone. With that thought in mind and a small smile Kazumi tucked into her small packed lunch before continuing her journey.

It was nearing half nine the morning after when Kazumi reached the specified co-ordinates. She was early, as always, and decided she should finish off what was left of her packed food whilst waiting for her escort to arrive. Automatically she suppressed her chakra signal whilst musing over who would be sent to collect her. There were a number of candidates that sprang to mind but the one that stuck out as the most likely was Hatake Kakashi. She stopped chewing a bite of apple and glared into the distance. From here she could just about make out the village and knew that her escorts would have left by now. She could send a shadow, unseen and undetected to find out exactly who it was. Then, if by some cruel joke it actually was Kakashi, she could leave and -

The apple hit the tree opposite with such force it made a dent in the tree trunk and became lodged there. The wave of anger washed over her, sparking and igniting with worrying speed. She would not run! Shadowcaller Kazumi did not run from anyone! Especially not from some puffed up, conceited traitor like Hatake!

Still shaking, Kazumi slowly calmed enough to realise that shadows had began to creep up the tree in a wholly unnatural way. It was not until one of them rose up to form a silhouette mirror of the object of her anger that she had regained her senses enough to realise that it was her causing the shadows to behave in such an unusual way. Taking a steadying breath she dissipated the shadows, turning her back on Kakashi's black form before he melted back down the tree. As she sat, crossed legged with her striking features set in grin determination, on the branch - she set about the task of pushing her dark thoughts back into their mental box and hiding her chakra once more. Her thoughts still bleak, Kazumi wondered just what would happen when she saw Kakashi again – given her reaction to the mere thought of him. No matter what her reaction or feelings she couldn't run away, she had made a promise to Tsunade. She would just have to hope that the aforementioned Hokage would be wise enough not to send Kakashi to retrieve her and to keep the separate for as long as possible.

Thankfully, Kazumi did not have to wait long for her escorts to appear. It was comforting to realise they were not masking their chakra signals – a sign they meant her no harm. Even though this was a peace mission, the fact that it was Lady Tsunade who had contacted her first about returning rang some alarm bells with her. It was the way she was raised – always be suspicious. In recent years she had learnt that applied not just to strangers but to friends as well. Especially friends. Watching from her hidden spot amongst the trees she watched as the two men entered the clearing. The first she recognized immediately, Iruka. An old friend of hers from her time in the Leaf Village, she was thankful that they sent Iruka. He had been a good friend and a genuinely loyal person. Though what he thought of her and how loyal a friend her would be to her now was still to be discovered. The second man took a few minutes to work out. Neji, she recognized him from the Akatsuki bingo book. She could only assume that he was here in case she decided to cause trouble. She smirked slightly, it was a good choice by Tsunade. Whilst neither of them matched her skill or power level, Neji would be a good opponent as he might be able to cut off her chakra, not disastrous in a battle but still a pain. Deciding that it would be rude to keep either of them waiting any longer, Kazumi packed up her back pack and straightened her cloak. She would keep the standard red and black Akatsuki cloak for now. With a deep she put her signature half smirk in place, and hopped down from the tree she was hiding in, walking slowly into view of the two Shinobi. She raised a hand in a lazy wave and tilted her head to one side, regarding them lightly.

"You must be my escort! It's a pleasure to meet you."

She looked between the two men, a look that lasted only a second or two was enough to tell her all she needed to know. Neji was shocked. Clearly he hadn't been told who they were going to get, which probably meant her anonymous tip idea didn't work. Maybe Anko wasn't as much of a gossip as she used to be. In Iruka all she saw was betrayal and it hurt. He could barely hide it either, his lazy smile didn't touch his eyes and his whole body was rigid. She wanted to hug him, she wanted apologise for leaving and explain everything that had happened. But she wouldn't, she couldn't. What had caused her to leave would remain between a select few. Instead, she extended a hand to Iruka first, who had entered the clearing ahead of Neji, smiling a small, reassuring smile. The sleeve of her cloak pulled back up her forearm, revealing the tip of a dragons tail. Neji's jaw visibly dropped as her tattoo wiggled slightly and the tail disappeared higher up her arm. She resisted smiling at his reaction. There was a lot about her that took a while for people to get used to.

Iruka hesitantly gripped her hand in a firm handshake.

"Kazumi, its good to see you again. You look well," His voice was forced.

"You too, Iruka. It's been a long time."

"Yes it has, I am sure everyone back at village is anxious to see you as well," A thinly veiled attempt to move on from this awkward reunion. Kazumi sighed, she had know it would be like this but had hoped that maybe some of her old friends would be willing to move past her desertion. She didn't have many friends at the Hidden Leaf Village, most people has avoided her from the start and had never learned to trust her. But the few that she did have had been exceptionally loyal to her. She was truly upset to think that they would hate her now. Her sadness must have shown as Iruka surprised her and Neji by pulling her into a hug. Shocked, Kazumi returned the hug hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Kazi, I don't mean to be rude. It's just... well... you joined the Akatsuki! That's hard to move past!" His voice was quiet but screamed of hurt, betrayal and fear. She understood. It was those feelings that caused her to flee all those years ago. She pulled out the hug and looked to Neji who had turned his back on them and was scanning the area. It made her smile that he gave them such consideration. She turned back to Iruka who was smiling at Neji's back as well.

"I know, but I am back now and I know its a lot to ask but I could really use a friend?"

"I don't know Kazumi, it's been a long time. I do promise to give you the benefit of the doubt though and we can try and rebuild our friendship,"

Kazumi nodded and grinned at Iruka, it was the best she was going to get and she was thankful for any show of friendship.

"So, shall we get going? I can't wait to see the village again! It's been too long," Following behind Iruka as Neji led the way back towards the village, Kazumi kept up a steady stream of questions which Iruka diligently answered as best he could. Neji smiled slightly to himself. She was certainly not what he was expecting.


	5. Chapter 4 Causing a Stir

A/N - so Saturday has come around again - struggled to get this out really so sorry if its not great. Main story starts from the next chapter, we get a bit of Kakashi action! So enjoy guys and please review?

* * *

**Causing a Stir**

**After only 40 minutes of** travelling, the large gates of the Hidden Leaf village loomed in front of the trio, just a short distance ahead. Kazumi's heart leapt into her throat – she hadn't realised just how nervous she would be. Iruka turned and gazed quizzically at her as she fell behind, slowing to a stop.

"Kazumi, what's wrong?" He asked. Neji turned to face her at Iruka's question. He was a few paces ahead of them and had been silent the whole journey. He face was expressionless but Kazumi knew he was curious as to why she was stalling and slightly amused that am Akatsuki member appeared to be nervous. Kazumi turned her wide eyed gaze from the imposing gates to Iruka's concerned face. The sounds of shouts and excited chatter could be heard from within the village. Kazumi's fears were about to become a reality. The word of her arrival had gotten out too late and it sounded like the whole village had turned out to 'welcome' her home.

"I, erm, I just think I should maybe go in ahead of you guys. I think I should maybe make a point of the fact that I am coming here of my own accord rather than being brought here by the two of you," Her voice was quiet but had a strange way of carrying enough that even from Neji's distance he was still able to hear her. Iruka met Kazumi's large green eyes and saw something in their depths that he wasn't expecting. Fear. He was expecting her to be apprehensive but this was Kazumi! She was never afraid. She had been one of the fiercest ANBU members the Leaf village had ever known. In those few seconds Iruka realised that underneath the Akatsuki run away, was the little girl he had grown close to all those years ago. He could forgive her, he knew he could. He would be her friend again and he would protect her because he suddenly pieced together why she had fled the village in the first place.

"It was that night wasn't it? The night your ANBU team died? That's why ran away. Because you were scared of what the village would do to you," Iruka's voice was little more than a whisper as he stared intently down at the shorter Kunoichi. Her eyes widened slightly as her mouth moved silently, searching for the right words.

"Yes. Kind of. It's a bit more complicated than that Iruka but yes, I was afraid of what the village would do to me." Her eyes darted to the gates and then back to Iruka's brown eyes. "Iruka, believe me when I say what happened that night wasn't my fault. I can't explain it but it isn't what they believe!" He nodded and decided to let the subject drop, now was neither the time nor the place to discuss this. Plus, it appeared she had more pressing issues on her mind.

"Of course Kazumi, if you think it would help we will follow your lead," With a small motion of his head, Iruka called Neji over to them. "After you then Kazumi," With a half bow and a small smile Iruka stepped behind the Kunoichi. She smiled slightly and returned the gesture with a dramatic sweeping curtsey.

"Thank you, good sir. You are most kind." Iruka laughed at the fake posh accent and followed her as she started towards the village again. Neji leaned in towards the older Chuunin and whispered to him.

"What happened? What did she mean there was more to it?" Neji felt slightly angry that he had been left out of the loop on all of this. What he knew of the woman in front of them was what was written in the bingo book and what he gathered from drunken rumours thrown about in a bar. She was a demon vessel and had killed her ANBU team whilst out on a mission, possibly after losing control of her demon, maybe on purpose. No one knew the answer to that. A civilian who had been tending his herd nearby had fled to the village, claiming he had witnessed Kazumi murdering her team in a fit of rage. He was so shaken up by the events that had transpired in front of him that after a day and a night spent in fear of any shadow, the man had taken his own life. When Kazumi returned to the village, bloodied and on the brink of death she had been met with such hostility that she had to be escorted to the medical centre by the Hokage himself and kept under constant guard. Shortly after she was released her building was burnt down with her inside. After that Kazumi wasn't seen for months. Finally word reached them from the Hidden Sand village that she had been spotted with members of the Akatsuki. Surely she left because she feared for her life? Someone had tried to burn her alive, she must have known that there would be other attacks and that's why she fled. Iruka frowned and glanced nervously at Kazumi's cloaked back.

"I'm not sure, but I assume there was more than the threat to her life that caused her to run. Though I can't imagine what it would be."

"You realise I can hear the two of you?" Her voice was smooth and quiet but held something in it akin to amusement that made the men jump slightly and look guiltily at each other.

_How the hell could she hear us from several paces away? _Neji thought to himself, trying to control his facial expression. She turned her head and smiled at the two Shinobi. Neji decided against asking any more questions for now. He would find out what had happened another time, for now he supposed he should focus on what was going to happen when they walked through the gates. Without waiting for Neji and Iruka to catch up Kazumi strolled confidently through the gates and into the village. A deathly hush fell over the whole village. Without breaking pace, Kazumi strode directly through the village, the crowds parting before her. Neji and Iruka followed in her wake, the crowd closing in behind them. As she walked, head held high, she fluidly undid her black cloak with red clouds and slipped it from her shoulders, pulling it off over her arms. With the cloak held at arm's length it burst into flames, causing some of the bystanders to jump back. It fell to the floor in a burning heap, leaving Kazumi in a pair of cargo shorts, knee high heeled boots and a black tank top with a netted shirt underneath it, adding ¾ length sleeves to the outfit. A short sword was strapped across her back and Iruka counted at least 3 other weapon holsters – one around her right thigh, one across her hips and one around her left bicep. Her glossy black hair remained tied tightly in a neat bun. All together she painted an imposing and deadly picture.

Kazumi drew to a stop in front of the Lady Hokage and the council. Iruka and Neji came to stand either side of her, bowing to the Hokage and the elders. The elders simply glared back, obviously untrusting of the woman standing before them. It was Lady Tsunade who broke the silence.

"Welcome home Kazumi, it's been a long time and we have much to catch up on. Come up to my office? We can get in a bottle of Sake?" Her tone was light; the two women had been very close before Kazumi left the village. Kazumi grinned back at the older woman, though it seemed slightly forced.

"Sounds lovely, Lady Hokage," She gave a deep bow. Tsunade frowned at her.

"Don't do that," Kazumi looked up with a puzzled expression. Tsunade sighed. "I don't want you bowing to me. It's too weird. Just come have a drink and we can catch up – as friends." The answering smile that spread across Kazumi's face was breath taking. She flung her arms round the blonde in a hug that took everyone by surprise. In the same instance there was an uproar from the crowd and someone threw three kunai at Kazumi's back. Before Iruka or Neji had the chance to intercept them Kazumi's shadow rose from the ground, solidifying into a black mirror image of its owner. It snatched the kunai out of the air and crouched, preparing to throw them back. There was a few seconds pause in which the whole of the village, including Iruka and Neji, held their breath. The shadow dissolved back into the ground and the kunai dropped to the floor with a clatter. Kazumi stood behind where the shadow had just stood, her eyes pitch black. Slowly, the black bled away from the edges of her eyes, returning to her pupils and leaving the usual bright forest green behind. A small smirk graced her full lips as she appraised the crowd. With a smirk she turned and walked, arm in arm like two best friends, towards the Hokage tower with Tsunade. As they left, followed by the council and a team of ANBU, Iruka could hear them chatting amicably to each other. He smiled slightly to himself. Kazumi knew how to cause a stir.


	6. Chapter 5 Bad News

A/N - Sorry that this is late going up! For some reason it wouldn't let me upload it last night. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Still in the market for a Beta Reader if anyone fancies it? Usual disclaimer.

- Quinn Thomas

**Chapter Five - Bad News**

**She was shaking. As hard** as she tried Kazumi couldn't still her hands or her breathing. Without a doubt that had been one of the most petrifying experiences of her life – and she had had a few! From her seat in the Hokage's office she could see out across the town and watched as the crowds dwindled away, returning to their home, chatting and gossiping excitedly about the day's events. It seemed as though she would be on the lips of the town for a little while yet. The blonde woman crossed the room and sat behind her desk, opposite Kazumi. Pulling a bottle of Sake and a set of glasses from a drawer in her desk, Tsunade gave her a wink before pouring two large glasses.

"Shizune doesn't know about this bottle," She said, passing Kazumi a glass. Gratefully taking the glass in one trembling hand, the black haired Kunoichi throws back the drink in one gulp. Pulling a face, she hands the empty glass back to Tsunade who raises an eyebrow at her.

"You seem on edge?" Kazumi nods and accepts another glass, taking a smaller sip this time. Tsunade sips from her own glass staring intently at the woman in front of her. She hadn't changed much, the only noticeable difference was that she was wearing more make up. "So tell me, what have you been doing for the last 6 years?" The question was so casual that it took Kazumi by surprise. Though from what she could tell, Tsuande had some bad news for her. The question seemed slightly too forced. Possibly not as willing to resume their previous friendship as Kazumi had previously thought, but she had a strong feeling it was worse than that. Her eyes narrowed slightly and Tsunade broke eye contact, taking another swig of her drink. That confirmed it. Something bad was coming but it seemed best to play along in this situation.

"Well, what can I say? I have spent the last 6 years living with a group of criminals and being hunted. It's been a blast," The sarcasm dripped from every word as Kazumi grinned taking another sip. Tsunade rolled her eyes. Kazumi sighed. "I failed. I hadn't realised how many of the demons they had captured, I was always left out of the ritual. I was even too late to prevent the one tail being taken from Gaara." There was an awkward pause whilst both the women finished their drinks. Tsunade was obviously waiting for more from her but Kazumi wasn't really in the mood to share. Plus she wanted to know what bad news Tsunade had.

"There must be more to the story than that Kazumi," Tsunade poured yet another glass of Sake and handed it to her. Looking at it with suspicion, she thought over everything that had happened to her over the past six years. No, she wasn't ready to share.

"Why don't you just cut to the chase and tell me what you need to say to me?"

"I have always hated that about you. You always know what I am thinking. It's unnerving."

"Tsunade, stop stalling."

Draining her second glass, Tsunade sighed heavily and appeared to age 10 years right in front of Kazumi's eyes. Brown eyes rose to meet green.

"Just don't kill me ok?"

_Kakashi_

He hadn't been part of the crowd. He had decided that it would be in everyone's best interest that he put off their reunion to a much more private location. That hadn't stopped him sneaking a peak from the top of one of the buildings nearby. When his team had run off to gawk at the new comers he had feigned disinterest before hopping up onto a roof, just in time to catch her little stunt with her cloak. Kakashi had to catch himself as he smiled slightly at the Kunoichi's display. She had always liked to make an entrance and she never failed to do so. She hadn't changed. Though his vantage point wasn't brilliant she still looked the same as she had 6 years ago. Same black hair, same proud stride, same lean yet womanly form. Same fear. He knew her too well to not notice the fear radiating from her. It was surreal. He never thought he would see her again yet here she was, in the same village and they were about to be reunited – whether she liked it or not. Kakashi wasn't sure how he felt about it. Of course he was angry, she abandoned her village – abandoned him. But he understood, probably better than most, why she ran. He knew he was a part of it and because of that he was dreading seeing her again.

People passed by Kakashi but he barely noticed them. They were all talking about Kazumi and very few comments were pleasant ones. A part of his mind told him he should defend her, as he had done a number of times before. However, he decided that it would be best to let everyone get it out of their system rather than draw any more attention to Kazumi.

The Hokage tower loomed up in front of him. Without realising it he had reached his destination, time to face the music.

"WHAT?!" Starting, Kakashi span round, trying to work out where the shout had come from. Looking up he saw a figure about to jump from the window in the Hokage's office. It was Kazumi. Kakashi had no doubt that she would survive the leap, but his instincts were still to worry. Before he could worry too much, a hand yanked her back in.

"Kazumi, you can't run away!" The unmistakeable voice of the Hokage reminded Kakashi that he should be up in the office right now. What had just transpired informed him that Kazumi had been told the bad news already. He wasn't sure if that would work for or against him. Summoning all his courage Kakashi pushed open the doors and entered the building.

_Kazumi_

"You can't do this to me Tsuande. It's not fair. You know how I feel about that man!"

"Kazumi, I don't have a choice. The council have demanded it and I have no say in it."

"You're the Hokage! Of course you have a say in it! What good do you think this will do?"

"Everyone knows that he was the one of the only ones who were able to calm you down and bring the demon back under control. And the others are either dead or missing!"

"Well, now he is a cause of my anger. Plus I can control the demon, its the council. They are doing it again!"

The two women were inches apart, both standing over the Hokage's desk with their hands planted firmly on the wood. It was starting to splinter under Tsunade's hands. ANBU members were hovering uncertainly at the edges of the room. Having been screamed at by Tsunade for getting involved, but nervous for the safety of the Hokage, they didn't know how to react. It was this scene that the silver haired ninja walked into when he opened the door to the Hokages office.

At the sound of the door opening Kazumi swung round and both sets of green and brown eyes bored into him.

"Kakashi, please come in and sit down. Me and Kazumi were just discussing your living arrangements."

Kakashi avoided meeting Kazumi's glare and took a seat next to the angry woman.

"Tsunade there is no way I will live with this man." Kazumi pointed an accusing finger at the man next to her. He was close enough that she could smell him. It irritated her how familiar that scent was, a musky out doors smell mixed with his shampoo and deodorant. Kakashi still pointedly ignored her. God, she wanted to hit him.

"Yes, you are. We have gone over this Kazumi, you have to live with Kakashi for a few months until the council are satisfied that you are no longer a threat." Tsunade was gritting her teeth. Despite how fed up with this conversation she was, she knew that this would happen. Actually, she thought that Kazumi was taking it rather well. The black haired woman threw her arms up in the air despairingly before sinking into her chair and downing a half glass of Sake. She felt defeated.

"They will never stop seeing me as a threat." Muttering into her glass she glanced over at Kakashi. Finally he looked her in the eyes, his single grey meeting her green. Anger coiled in her stomach, raw and primal but she managed to control it. Probably helped by the large amount of alcohol she had consumed which was dulling her senses. "You had better keep your flat cleaner than you used to."

Kakashi's answering half smirk had Kazumi pushing her glass back to Tsuande for another top up. Maybe she could stay drunk for the next few months.


	7. Chapter 6 Demands

A/N - Sorry for the delay in updating, I have been manic with house hunting and preparing for my second year of uni. Will put up at least two updates this week and will get myself back on track - updating every Saturday.

- Quinn Thomas

**Chapter Six - Demands **

**The silence was not a** happy one. In fact it radiated tension and anger so ferociously that those walking past side stepped away from the pair, glancing back at them nervously. Even Kakashi was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and went to pull his trusty orange book from his pouch.

"Don't even think about it."

Her tone was so icy that he removed his hand from his pouch, without his book. Now was not the time to piss her off further. Kazumi glared sideways at him. Her usually bright eyes dark with malice. Without warning she stopped and abruptly pulled him to face her. People darted away nervously as she faced him with one hand on her hip and one hand pointed accusingly at him.

"If I am expected to live with you let's get a few things straight. One, you do not read porn in front of me, its a very rude habit. Two, you do your fair share of tidying up the flat and you don't let those animals of yours to eat off plates. Three, you keep to yourself – we might be expected to live together but that doesn't mean we have to be friends. Know that I still hate you." With each point she jabbed her finger hard into his chest. Indignity and anger swelled in Kakashi's chest. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer so that only the two of them could hear his angry whisper.

"Do you think I am happy about this either. I have no interest in living with a traitor like you. Don't start making rules, you are living with me – you live by my rules."

Immediately he regretted it. Her eyes bled black and a shadow spread from her wrist, coiling around his hand and up his arm. Suddenly it clenched painfully, making him loose his grip on her wrist. She yanked it back and clutched it to her chest as though she had been burned. The shadow continued to spread up his arm. Summoning his chakra he reached towards her but a vicious squeeze from the shadow stopped him.

"Just give me an excuse to kill you. Go on." Kazumi stepped closer, her black eyes staring blankly at him, a fierce snarl on her face. Even with her heels she only reached his shoulders. The shadow had reached his neck but he knew better than to move and provoke her. If he could just touch her he could suppress the demons chakra, as he had done a hundred times before. "Make no mistake Hatake, I will do it."

Then, just as suddenly as it had escalated Kazumi stepped back and took a deep breath. The shadow recoiled from Kakashi's throat and he let out a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding. After a few beats the shadow disappeared completely and Kazumi looked up at him, her eyes a bloodshot green once again. Without another word they continued their tense walk to his apartment.

"These next few months are gonna be hell." She muttered to herself. Kakashi looked sideways at her. She was staring at her feet as she walked, holding her head as though in pain.

"It's not exactly going to be fun for me either." She was acting as though this was his plan, his fault. He had tried to prevent this from happening.

~2 weeks earlier~

He couldn't even speak. This was the first time Tsuande had ever known the infamous Copy Nin to be speechless. Then again, she had just dropped a massive bombshell on the unsuspecting man. The silver haired man just stared, dumbfounded, at the Hokage and the two council members.

"Kazumi is coming back? She is leaving the Akatsuki and returning to the village." His expression slowly changed from one of confusion to one of anger. "Not only is she coming back but you want her to live with me?"

Tsunade nodded, she could feel the storm brewing. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you lost your mind?! Do you have any idea of what a bad idea this is?" He could barely suppress his anger.  
"We feel it would be best for her to live with you for a few months until we can be sure she is no longer a threat," The elderly man's tone was impatient, he wasn't accustomed to have his decisions questioned.

"You were able to control the demon before she left so we decided that you were the best person for this." The elderly woman chimed in.

"But do you not remember what happened before she left?! I refuse to have anything to do with that woman and I am certain she will refuse this ridiculous order as well."  
"Kakashi, trust me, I remember what happened. However, this isn't optional – for you or for Kazumi." Tsuande was getting tired of his angry glare. She had already had this very conversation with the council and it had achieved nothing. Repeating it now wouldn't change their decision. The leaf needed Kazumi to come back and the only way the council would agree to it was if she lived under the supervision and protection of Kakashi until such a time they felt she was no longer a threat to the village. How long that would be had not been decided and Tsuande had a feeling it would be longer than a few months. But telling either Kakashi or Kazumi that would only make this whole mess a lot worse. Better to leave them believing it was only going to be temporary.

"There are any number of strong Shinobi in this village, why can't she live with them? I will teach them to suppress chakra," He was stretching now and he knew it. Truthfully, he knew there was no way he was getting out of this and the look on Tsuande's face only confirmed that. With a sign of defeat he stood and left the office without another word.

They had reached his apartment in silence. Kazumi took a step aside to allow Kakashi access to the door. Once he had unlocked it he walked straight in, instead of stepping aside and letting a woman enter before him – as was his usual custom. He was too angry to afford her any manners. He stood in the living room with his back to the door, waiting for her to come in so he could show her to her room. When he didn't hear the door close he turned to see Kazumi still stood outside the door. She had her back to him and had her head tilted to the sky.

"Are you coming in Kazumi?" Kakashi's words came out sharper than he had meant. His voice seemed to startle her as she jerked slightly and raised a hand to her face. She turned and marched purposefully into the apartment. She kept her head down but Kakashi didn't miss the tear that she had missed on her jaw bone or the slight smudging of her make up. For the first time in many years Kakashi remembered that the woman in front of him was human and more than capable of emotions. He began to feel slightly guilty about being so rude to her but quickly forced that away, reminding himself that she was a member of the Akatsuki, a ruthless killer and a traitor to the village.

"So, where am I going to be sleeping? I hope you don't intend to put me on the couch."

Actually that was what he had fully intended to do. His one bedroom apartment didn't exactly allow for house guests and he had no intention of giving up his bed.

"You can have my room." The words came out before he had a chance to stop them. Why the hell had he just given up his bed to this traitor?! Her mouth dropped slightly and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Suddenly decided to be a gentleman have we Kakashi?" Her tone was mocking and his anger flared again.

"If you aren't going to be grateful have the couch." He stomped towards his room and slammed the door, leaving Kazumi to the couch, his previous courtesies forgotten along with her too human display of emotion.

Kazumi watched Kakashi leave the room and decided not to pursue him for the bed. She had slept in much worse places than a couch. Though not many worse than a couch in the Copy-nin's apartment. Today had been over whelming and she was mortified that she had let the pent up emotions get the better of her. She was better than that. As she moved the sofa cushions up one end to create a pillow she thought about the coming weeks. Tomorrow she would go out and get supplies, the small pack she had brought with her only contained a change of clothes, some of her favourite weapons and her money. She would then visit the Hokage, ask her about rebuilding the Uchiha compound. She curled herself up on the sofa, she would only have her own body warmth tonight since Kakashi had not deigned to give her a blanket. It took only moment for Kazumi to fall into a listless sleep, full of nightmares of past events and horrors to come.


	8. Chapter 7 Bout of Empathy

A/N - Ok next chapter is up. I just want to say thank you my new followers and for those of you who have reviewed. I did receive one review from someone who seemed a bit confused but I promise everything will be cleared up in the course of the story but for now - Kazumi and Itachi are brother/sister by decision rather than blood (more about their relationship will come about later on in the story) and Kazumi's demon is the cause of her powers (I will explain this properly in the next chapter) as for why Kakashi is being an ass - you will have to wait and see ;). Thank you to everyone who is reading - hope you enjoy!

- Quinn Thomas

**Chapter Seven - A Bout of Empathy**

**The morning came too soon** for Kazumi's liking. The sun streamed relentlessly through the window, preventing her from achieving any more sleep. After a few moments of tossing and turning she finally decided to drag her stiff body from the uncomfortable sofa and into the bathroom. She was already in a foul mood and decided the quicker she got out of this apartment, away from Kakashi, the better. Kazumi decided to skip a morning shower – she had no towel and didn't fancy stripping off in this place – she could head to the public baths later on. Instead she just touched up her make up, tamed her hair back into its bun and headed back into the living room.

She took a few moments to survey the scene before her. It was obvious that Kakashi had tidied up before her arrival and she gave a grudging thanks that he had. She wasn't exactly fond of mess. In fact she rather despised it. The small kitchen had been recently wiped, left over food binned and dirty plates washed and drying on the rack. There was still a slight smell of dog and something she didn't really want to think too much about, but she was pleased she wouldn't have to spend hours bringing the apartment up to her standards. Crossing the small room back to the sofa she fluffed the crumpled pillows and arranged them neatly before swinging her backpack onto her shoulder and leaving the apartment to begin her day of tasks.

The sound of a door closing pulled Kakashi from his sleep, his senses instantly on high alert. When he was satisfied that it was Kazumi leaving the apartment rather than someone entering, he turned over and faced the wall. For a moment her contemplated following her to make sure she wasn't getting into any trouble however he very quickly decided that that wasn't his job. It was bad enough that she was living with him he wasn't going to be her baby sitter as well. With a grunt, Kakashi heaved himself out of his bed and stretched, popping joints multiple times. He had left his mask on last night as he hadn't felt comfortable removing it with someone else in the apartment but now that she had left he pulled his under shirt and mask off over his head. Left only in his sweat pants Kakashi trudged sleepily out of his bedroom, he really wasn't a morning person.

The sight of the neatly made sofa brought on a pang of guilt. He had behaved horribly last night and was feeling bad about it. No matter how much she had deserved it he wasn't a rude person and it did bother him. Tonight he would sleep on the couch and allow Kazumi to have his bed. Even if she pissed him off. Or maybe he would just buy an air bed for her. She hadn't even thanked him for the effort he put into tidying his apartment. He knew how much she hated any mess and in a bout of empathy decided that his bachelor pad needed a good clean. It had taken him a good few hours to get the place looking so clean. Kakashi rumbling stomach made him bee line for the fridge – only to be reminded that he didn't have any groceries. Maybe he should go food shopping, since he had a house guest. He still remembered her favourite foods, he could pick them up as a gesture of peace. They may not like each other but they could try and be civil whilst living together.

Food shopping could wait, a shower and breakfast would come first. He wasn't due to meet his team for an hour so he had at least two hours before he would have to head over to them. Hopefully he could put off seeing Kazumi again for the rest of the day, though he knew his team would be eager to be introduced. Eventually he would have to introduce his new life to his old life. And he was dreading it. It was that disturbing thought that stayed with Kakashi as he went to shower.

Kazumi stood staring at the rows and rows of market stalls. It certainly hadn't been this large when she had left. She wandered towards the first of the food stalls, ignoring the stares and whispers of people near by. She was still in the clothes from yesterday and stuck out like a sore thumb. Though she had bought herself a new wardrobe she hadn't had a chance to change yet. Kazumi wandered up the market stalls, buying various bits and pieces from the obviously nervous stall owners. When she had finished she decided to pop back to Kakashi's apartment to drop off all her bags before popping to the public baths. Arms loaded with bags of clothes and groceries and a purse feeling rather a bit lighter she hurried back through the streets. The stares were starting to bother her.

She stood in front of the apartment door, trying to shuffle bags around to open the door Kazumi hoped that Kakashi would be asleep or would have already left. She was determined to make an effort not to be quite so hostile towards him, it wasn't going to help anything, but she wasn't sure she could manage it right away. Especially if he was going to be as difficult as he had been last night. She wasn't exactly in the best of moods. Finally getting the door open she shuffled inside and dropped the bags on the sofa before walking back and closing the front door. When she turned around she was faced with a cloud of steam and a half naked Kakashi leaving the bathroom. A maskless and towel clad Kakashi at that. For a split second they just stood staring at each other in shock. In a heart beat Kazumi regained her senses and dropped her eyes before moving swiftly to the sofa. A soft curse came from Kakashi which made her smile slightly. She had seen him without his mask before but that was when they were friends, it was a small courtesy for her to respect his wish to not have his face seen. She heard his footsteps as he hurried into the bedroom and the door clicked closed. Kazumi set about unpacking groceries and putting them away.

It was only a few minutes before Kakashi emerged from the bedroom and stood awkwardly by the door. Obviously not really knowing where to put himself.  
"Kazumi, I-" His tone was gentle and she didn't want to hear what would follow. She would tolerate this man but she would not allow herself to like him again.

"I bought groceries. I figured you wouldn't have any." Her tone was short. She closed the fridge door and turned to face Kakashi, who was leaning against the wall next to his bedroom door. The look of annoyance made her feel slightly guilty. He had obviously just tried to apologise and she had just been rude. "I bought ingredients for Boiled Saury, I can do it for dinner tonight if you like? It used to be your favourite – apologies if it isn't any more." She said it with a shrug as though she had put no thought into it, when in actual fact she had spent 10 minutes deciding whether or not it would be too much. She didn't want him to think she forgave him. A mild look of shock crossed his face.

"It still is. That would be lovely, thank you." He sat himself down on the sofa to put his shoes on, moving some of her shopping bags out the way. Irrational anger flared in Kazumi when he touched her things, reminding her that this was the same man that caused such a strong response before. "I am going to get breakfast and meet my team. I am sure they are dying to meet you and I guess I have to introduce you sooner or later, would you like to come?" Kakashi looked up and seemed slightly surprised to see anger in her eyes. What, did he think an offer of a meal was an extension of the hand of friendship? Though he seemed to genuinely be trying to be nicer to her. She took a small breath and swallowed her anger.

"I have some things to do first, I might come and find you later on in the day." Her voice sounded strained. Kakashi shrugged and stood, grabbing his vest jacket and leaving the apartment with his signature salute/wave.

When he had left Kazumi released a breath she didn't know she was holding and walked tensely to the sofa. Quickly she pulled a shadow from under the sofa up in front of her to form a shapeless black blob. Counting to ten in her head she hit it with all her might and sent the shadow flying back. It tried to rise again but she quickly dispersed it, her anger slightly relieved at being able to hit something. Grabbing a bag of clothing from the sofa and swiftly left the apartment and stalked to the public baths, everyone keeping their distance.

There were only a few people in the baths when she arrived. Ignoring them all she quickly stripped off yesterdays clothes, leaving them in a heap on a wooden bench and grabbed a towel before walking outside and slipping into the hot water. The women who had been chatting next to where she now sat moved silently to the other side of the bath and resumed their conversation, now in hushed tones. Kazumi pretended not to notice, trying to allow all of her anger and stress wash away with the dirt and sweat of travel. She reached up and tugged the hair band from her hair, letting it cascade down her back and into the water. She should really get her hair cut, it had gotten so long and was so thick, it just got in the way and was a pain to take care of – especially when she was out on a mission. Sinking lower in the water Kazumi began to count all the things that she was grateful for – something she had learnt to do as a child to help combat the suffocating depression that accompanied the over use of her power.  
_1. Itachi – I hope he can come home soon too._

_2. My health – I have no illness or wounds_

_3. My life – I have not died like so many others_

_4. My -_

"Oh my god it _is _you! KAZUMI!" The screech interrupted her counting and caused her to leap out the water and assume a fighting stance. Stark naked. The women at the other end of the bath had huddled together and were muttering nervously. It took a few moments for Kazumi to realise who was stood in front of her, wetting themselves with laughter.  
"Jesus, Anna – you scared the hell out of me!"


	9. Chapter 8 A Good Day

A/N - Aren't I being nice to you guys and uploading so soon! It's only because I have been sat in the library all day coz my lecture got cancelled... Anyway this is a long one so hope you enjoy it. Please continue to review and follow it makes me happy when my email tells me I have a new follower or new review! Also - still looking for a beta reader please?

-Quinn Thomas

**Chapter Eight - A Good Day**

**"Why don't you get back** in the bath before you make me pee myself?" The red headed Kunoichi was still struggling to stop laughing. Kazumi blushed as she realised that she was still standing there, gawping at Anna, completely naked.

"Yeah, yeah. It's your fault, you scared the crap out of me! I thought you might be trying to kill me" As hard as tried she couldn't stop her voice from coming out sounding like a sulky child's. She was bright red now and submerged herself deep enough in the water that only her eyes were visible. The taller woman climbed in next to her stifling a giggle.

"Jesus, Kazi, you really think that if someone was going to kill you they would shout your name and draw your attention first? That's just asking to die. It's hard enough to attack you even when it is a surprise. I swear, those damn shadows of yours have a mind of their own!" Her short red hair bounced about her chin as she shook her head. Kazumi couldn't help but laugh a little. Anna and her had been friends for as long as Kazumi could remember and they had spent many years training and sparing together. She had been worried that Anna would have turned against her along with the rest of the village. But it seemed as though she had worried for nothing. Knowing that she had at least one good friend here made her happier than she would care to admit. "So, what is new with you? Tell me everything! I heard that you were coming back to the village but I never really believed it!"

Kazumi rose a little in the water so her whole head was now visible and grinned before launching into her recount of the past few years.

By the end of the tale both Anna and Kazumi were talking at a rate that many people would struggle to understand. Anna was famous for this and it had started to rub off on Kazumi. At appropriate times Anna would gasp and make exaggerate gestures to show her shock or intrigue.

"So what happened next?"

"Well I ran like a bat out of hell! There was no way I was going to stick about and become someone's pet!"

"But how did you escape?"

"Feigned being too weak to do anything for a few days and when they finally let me go outside for a bit I wandered behind a tree under the guise of needing to pee and ran!"

"No way! I can't believe you managed it that easily!"

"Well he had become complacent. No one has been able to withstand being bitten and not become ill or intensely drawn to his power. He just assumed that I would behave in the same way."

"So how many times did he get you?"

Kazumi rose out the water slightly so her shoulders and collar bone were visible. She drew on her own chakra, causing the curse seals given by Oorochimaru to appear. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven..." She counted each of them turning her head to try and see if there were any more on her back. "I think that's all of them,"

"Wow! How did you manage to not be effected?"

"Erm, I think it's because the curse seals can't draw on the demon's chakra, only on mine and since my chakra is usually suppressed and I use his chakra..." She trailed off waving her hand vaguely to indicate that this was only a theory.

"Mmm, how's it going with the whole demon control? Still loose it and destory small village?" Her look was playful but it struck a nerve. Kazumi's whole face darkened and Anna, noticing the foreboding look on her friends face waved her hands in front of her. "Joke! Joke! Didn't mean it Kazi!" Kazumi smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Don't worry, sure I will hear a lot of that whilst I am here. As for control, I am a lot better. I can call upon the chakra without too many side effects and am working on being able to get angry without loosing all control. Speaking of getting angry. Guess who I am living with?"

"Who?"

"Only bloody Hatake Kakashi! Of all people!"

"NO!"

One of the women at the other side of the bath gasped and both Kazumi and Anna swung round to glare at them. They had forgotten that there were others in the bath and the middle-aged women had obviously gotten bored of their own intrigues and decided to eaves drop on someone else's. However, when confronted with dirty looks from an ex-Akatsuki and a current ANBU member they swiftly decided it was time to leave. As they scrambled out the bath as quickly as possible without slipping over, Kazumi stretched out. They had been sat talking for at least an hour and she was thoroughly wrinkled.

"Well, I should probably get out. I have to go and meet aforementioned man's team today." Kazumi stood and climbed out the bath, picking her towel up off the floor and wrapping it round her. Anna grimaced at her as she did the same thing.

"That should be a fun Q&A session," She said as they walked into the changing rooms. "Why do you need to meet them anyway?"

"I don't _need _to meet them but I want to. I have heard so much about his team I think it is about time I met them. Plus since Naruto is one of the reasons I came back I should probably get to know him – since I promised I would stop the Akatsuki from taking all the tailed beasts." Kazumi pulled a pair of loose fitting black combat trousers out the bag and yanked off the price tag. Next out was a fitted dark green T-shirt. Anna watched her pull them on and made a face.

"Why are you still wearing such unflattering clothes?"

Kazumi rolled her eyes."It's only training. Besides I was in shorts yesterday!"

"It's a sign of the apocalypse!" Anna mimed choking and fell to the floor. Kazumi snorted a laugh and strapped on her weapons holsters before tying her long black hair up into a bun. Still on the floor Anna asked, "So fancy coming out tonight? Feel we need to catch up more,"

Kazumi nodded. "Definitely. I still have no idea what you have been up to for 6 years other than that you made ANBU – well done by the way," Anna nodded her thanks, "But can't tonight I'm afraid. Don't think I am quite ready for the bar scene. Another night though," She extended a hand to the red head and pulled her up off the floor. Anna came to her feet with a little hop, making her wet hair bounce and stick to the side of her face.

"But we will meet up again soon though, yeah? I want to know what's happening with you and Kakashi," She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively whilst Kazumi threw a glare at her before hugging her goodbye and leaving the baths.

It was high spirited Kazumi that found herself wandering towards the training fields, using Kakashi's chakra signal to guide her. She was in such a good mood that she was even looking forward to meeting the infamous 'Team 7'. When she found them the training field had acquired a large hole that had no doubt been made by Sakura. She really was a chip off her mentors block. A blonde haired boy and pink haired girl stood at the edge of the crater – looking very proud of themselves.

"How many times are you going to fall for that Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto called into the hole. Kazumi raised an eyebrow at the idea that Kakashi had been bested by his pupils and was currently buried in a large hole. The thought lifted her spirits even more. It was during that thought, however, that Kakashi appeared underneath Naruto and pulled him underground.

"How many times are you going to fall for that Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a voice that hinted at smugness. Kazumi cleared her throat causing the three to look up sharply. Both Sakura and Naruto looked rather shocked to see her, apparently Kakashi hadn't informed them of his new house guests visit. Even Kakashi looked mildly surprised.

"Should I come back later? You guys look busy," Kazumi had adopted her quiet tone once again. It was only really when consuming too much alcohol or around Anna that she ever really raised her voice. Her normal voice was quiet but carried just fine. She also felt it had a more menacing quality to it.

"No, I was just teaching Naruto that he shouldn't brag," Kakashi glanced down to the blonde still in the ground. Naruto just glared back up at him.

"Haha, just get me out now," He was squirming but obviously couldn't get free. Kakashi ignored just him so Kazumi walked over to them and yanked the boy out from under the ground by his collar.

"Thanks. Hey, wait. Aren't you the Akatsuki chick?!" Naruto stood gawping at her and Sakura looked as though she might pass out at any minute.

"Naruto!" She hissed but Kazumi was in too higher spirits to do anything other than laugh. Her sudden outburst of laughter at the look on the two team mates faces made everyone jump, including Kakashi.

"Sorry, but you look petrified. Chill, I'm not going to kill you. Kind of the opposite – I'm your new body guard Naruto!" Once again the looks on their faces made Kazumi start laughing again.

"I don't need a body guard! I'm the next Hokage!" Naruto protested loudly. Kazumi stifled her laughter and smiled at him. Even in her heals he was a good inch taller than her.

"I know you don't. I am just here to stop the Akatsuki from taking the nine tails. So don't think of my as your body guard, think of me as his!" Naruto looked like he was about to protest again but Kakashi interrupted.

"Kazumi, why don't you introduce yourself?" She turned and gave him a dirty look.

"I am sure Sakura at least knows all about me."

"Yes. You are Uchiha Kazumi and you specialise in shadow techniques derived from a shadow demon. You left the village when you were 18 and joined the Akatsuki. Before that you were in ANBU for 3 years – one of the youngest ever members and the youngest ever Kunoichi to join. You trained with the 4th Hokage and then with Lady Tsuande. You-" Sakura cut off, blushing when Kazumi raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, I did my reading when I heard you were coming back,"

"It's not an issue – saves me from having to tell you it."

"WAIT! You have a demon?! And you are an UCHIHA!" Naruto began firing questions at her at a million miles an hour. Kazumi held her hands up in front of her.

"Hang on. Hang on. One question at a time. My father was an Uchiha but a nasty bastard so I never really knew him. When my mother died I was adopted by Itachi's parents and they took care of me until the massacre."She held a finger up as Naruto opened his mouth. "I don't have their bloodline limit before you ask," He shut it again, "Yes, I have a demon. That was my father's doing he wanted to create a perfect weapon but it backfired – no I will not go into that story now," Naruto closed his mouth again, "My shadow techniques come from the demons chakra since he is a shadow demon," Kazumi had adopted the tone of a pre-school teacher. "Any questions. One at a time so think before asking."

Naruto adopted a look of intense concentration. "You use the demon's chakra. How do you do that?"

"Good question Naruto," He gave a beaming smile, "My demon doesn't work quite like yours. He suppresses my own chakra and replaces it with his. If I want to use mine I either have to completely exhaust his or try to suppress his chakra and access my own – that usually only works for a few minutes. But since all my techniques use the demon's chakra, I have no real need to get at my own."

"Can you teach me to use the nine tails chakra?" He was bouncing on the balls of his feet now like an excited child. Kazumi gave him a small smile.

"That's one of the reasons I am here. But I make no promises." She held a hand up before Naruto could ask another question. "Before you ask me anything else why don't we go eat? I haven't had anything to eat yet today and am starving. Plus I think Kakashi owes me lunch as repentance for making me sleep on the sofa," She turned and gave him a fake smile as Sakura launched into a reprimand about making a guest sleep on the sofa and about how rude he was. Kakashi just gave her a small glare.

Today was turning out to be a good day.


	10. Chapter 9 Unsettling

A/N - My sincerest apologies to all my readers on my ridiculously unreliable updating due to moving and starting a new job and starting my second year of uni I have been rather busy and slacking on updating. Well, will do my best at updating. Read, enjoy and review

- Quinn Thomas

**Chapter Nine - Unsettling**

**Lunch was an uneventful affair.** Naruto ate too much and Sakura scolded him on his table manners. Kazumi remained mainly silent, only speaking when asked a question, just quietly observing. No mention had been made of their missing third team mate, Kazumi believed his name was Sai – an ex member of Root. A shady organization that the Akatsuki had been watching closely until it had been disbanded. Kakashi had also remained largely silent, though from the way that the others carried on talking without his input – this wasn't uncommon. When everyone had finished with their lunch it was decided that they would return to the training fields where Kazumi would show off her skills. This was something she was less than happy about as she felt that unnecessary use of the demons chakra was purely masochistic when considering the psychological aftermath. But, she wasn't really given much of a choice by the blond who demanded that unless she show them what she could do he would go out of his way to find the Akatsuki and would refuse her help with the nine tails.

It was with this threat that Kazumi was unwillingly dragged back along the dirt paths and found herself in the middle of the training field with the large crater.

"Come on then! I want to see the demon!" Naruto called to her when she just stood there, arms folded and a sulky glare on her face.

"Do you expect me to just perform like a circus monkey? I will need someone to spar with."

Sakura and Naurto just looked at each other, both deciding they didn't fancy going up against a pissed off ex-Akatsuki. In complete sync they stepped back and behind Kakashi – pushing him towards Kazumi. A look of slight shock and dread crossed both their faces but disappeared before either Sakura or Naruto could pick up on it. Neither wanted to fight the other, knowing that if they did it was likely to escalate into something more than sparring.

"I've fought Kakashi before, I don't want to do it again. Let me spar with one of you, I want to get to know your fighting styles too." When both of them shook their heads Kazumi sighed. "Come on, I'll even fight both of you together!" Still they shook their heads. Kazumi looked to Kakashi – it was his turn to try and convince them.

"You won't fully appreciate Kazumi's power unless you experience it first hand," It didn't sound convincing and clearly the others didn't go for it.

"Please Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura pleaded, "We just want to watch. Besides we deserve a break – we've already fought with you once today."

Kakashi turned back to face Kazumi and shrugged. Anger boiled in Kazumi, seeming to come from no where. Everything about this man angered her. Maybe fighting him wouldn't be so bad – she could work out all her anger and frustration at him.

"Fine, but be ready Hatake. I'm not going easy on you."

She watched with satisfaction as her tumbled across the ground and landed in heap. Sakura and Naruto cheered. After a cheap shot Kakashi had got in at the very beginning they had been rooting for her to win. Whilst she waited for Kakashi's next move Kazumi did a quick check to see what sort of state she was in. Her leg had been fractured and was being made worse with continued use. He had also broken two of her ribs and her cheek bone. Thankfully he hadn't got a good enough hold on her yet to suppress her chakra. All in all she didn't think she was doing too badly. A shadow shot up behind her, indicating that Kakahsi had tried to attack. She spun round and sent a shadow after him as he jumped back, trying to avoid her reach. That may have worked 6 years ago but she had extended her reach. She pulled her own shadow up in front of her, forming a clone. With little thought she summoned a lesser demon and gave the shadow life. This was how she made shadows possess the dead, by joining them with a shadow and allowing that demon to form a bond with the human body. The lesser demons numbered in their millions and could be easily summoned by her demon, a greater level demon. However, they couldn't exist on earth in their own form and had to be joined to something of the planet for them to be useful.

Her shadow slipped into the long one chasing Kakashi and re appeared in front of him, encircling him in its arms and pulling in down into the long shadow. In a few seconds Kakashi's head and shoulders reappeared in front of her, protruding from the shadows. She grinned down at him.

"Give up? Or do I have to put you back in there," She gestured to the shadow on the floor. Whilst connected to her chakra it acted like a gateway to the demon world that she could use to pull lesser demons through. Or stick irritating ninja in. Kakashi remained silent which Kazumi took to mean that he conceded. She smirked at him and released the jutsu – dumping Kakashi back out onto the earth. Sakura and Naruto started cheering again and Kazumi grinned up at them. It had been a good fight and had worked only to better her mood. Kakashi stood up and they began walking back to the others who had retreated to a safe distance (i.e the very edge of the training ground) at the start of the fight.

"Do me a favour, don't ever send me there again. Not even for a second." The sound of Kakahsi's voice startled Kazumi. She turned and smirked at him.

"What? The infamous copy nin afraid of a few demon?" She matched the quietness of his tone. He glared back at her.

"It's more than that and you know it. I don't much enjoy reliving people's deaths." It was true. The demon world had a nasty habit of replaying times of great sadness over and over again to disorientate visitors. Kazumi had spent so much time there that she had learned to ignore the visions, focusing instead on other things.

"You weren't in any danger Kakashi – I had hold of the shadow that was carrying you." She did feel kind of bad for the man. She may not have liked him but she knew the sort of pain he had been through in his life and didn't enjoy making him relive it. Much.

"Like I am going to trust you not to just leave me there."

"I didn't did I? You know Kakashi, no matter what you may think of me, I am not evil." She hissed the last few words at him. Kakashi stopped suddenly. She turned to him, curious. Both his eyes were visible after the fight, however, only one was open. His one grey eye bored into her forest eyes. Such an intense look startled her and made her shrink back a bit. It reminded her of when she would over exert herself in training or on a mission and he would sold her from next to her hospital bed.

"No matter what I may think of you Kazumi, I do not think you are evil. I know you too well to think you evil," His tone was harsh, reprimanding. She expected to feel angry but all she felt was empty. She caught herself longing for a time when they were friends. Kazumi swiftly put a stop to those thoughts. That time had passed and too much had happened for them to return to such a time. Instead she continued walking back to Naruto and Sakura, leaving the comment hanging between them.

They bid goodbye to Sakura and Naruto not long after that and walked back to Kakashi's apartment in silence. When they got in Kakashi walked straight into his bedroom and closed the door. Kazumi watched him go and sighed. She looked to her things on the sofa, wondering where she could keep her clothes to stop them from becoming creased in their bags. It was that thought that she pondered as she set about making dinner. As per her promise she made Broiled saury. It wasn't until she was serving that Kakashi emerged from his room.

"That smells good," He said amicably with a smile. His friendless caught Kazumi off guards.

"Erm, thank you. Here." She hand him a plate and he took it with a thanks before going to sit on the sofa. Collecting her plate, Kazumi walked over to join him, sitting awkwardly at the other end of the sofa.

"I cleared out some space in the wardrobe for you, and a couple of drawers. Figured you could do with some space for you things," Kakashi mentioned offhandedly, turning his back to her and tucking into his dinner with enthusiasm. Kazumi just stared at the back of his head, her chopsticks hung limply from her hand. She really had no idea what to make of this situation. He had done a complete U-turn since yesterday. As was her default response to a strange situation she became suspicious.

"Ok. What's going on here? Why are you being nice to me?!" Kazumi jabbed a chopstick into his arm making him jump and yank up his mask before turning and frowning at her.

"I am merely being civil. If you don't want me to just say," Kakashi's tone hinted that he was laughing at her. She bristled and sat back, eating her food with a huff.

"I didn't say that. I just don't understand it, you haven't been nice to me in 6 years – why start now?"

"Because I have to live with you now."

"That doesn't mean you have to be nice to me."

Kakashi sighed and put his chopsticks down. "Kazumi, we don't like each other but we are stuck in this situation so I think we can at least try to be civilised. Don't you agree?"

Kazumi was still taken aback by this whole situation and could only nod.

Kakashi smiled at her through his mask, his eye creasing, "Good, in which case there are a clean set of sheets on top of my bed ready for you. It's only fair I have the couch."

"Kakashi, you don't have to-"

"No, I don't. But I am. Just accept it Kazi," He sounded exasperated. But that wasn't what she had focused on. Kakashi hadn't called her that since theirs days in ANBU together. It was oddly familiar and incredibly discomforting. She nodded mutely and Kakashi turned his back on her and tucked into his food once again. Kazumi stared down at her own food, trying hard not to confront the long buried emotions that were trying to come to the surface. Today had been a weird and unsettling day and she just wanted it to be over.


	11. Chapter 10 Believe Me

A/N I feel like I am apologizing at the start of every one of these. My schedule has become rather hectic (that's what second year of uni does to you) so my update have become a bit erratic. I promise I shall try to get myself on some sort of timetable with these! I also want to say I am English and some of the phrases/words I use will seem a bit strange to American readers but hey - if you can read Harry Potter you can manage this!

- Quinn Thomas

**Chapter Ten - Believe Me. **

**That night found Kazumi dutifully** stripping bed sheets in Kakashi's room. The rest of the evening had passed in uncomfortable but non-violent silence, which was a good thing in Kazumi's books. She had given up the fight to keep the sofa (not that she had fought very hard, it was a very uncomfortable sofa) and had offered to go and change the sheets whilst Kakahsi did the washing up. As she finished stuffing the last pillow into its clean case she reflected on that decision. It was only the duvet left to change now and she had never mastered the art of getting the cover onto the quilt. She laid the sheet out on the bed and crawled inside – pulling the duvet in after her. This was the only way she was able to do it. It wasn't her fault she couldn't change the bed covers, her mother had died before she could teach her and she had always been too embarrassed to ask anyone else.

Kazumi suddenly froze, still inside the cover and still trying to pull the duvet in, when she heard a knock on the slightly open bedroom door.

"Kazumi, do you need a hand? You're taking a while." She listened as the door opened further and followed the footsteps across the room towards the bed. She hunched her back, trying to make herself smaller so maybe he wouldn't notice her. Though that was unlikely – she was making a human shaped bump in a sheet on the bed. Light fled in through the gap as Kakahsi's masked face appeared at the opening in the duvet cover. His face was serious.

"Is this how the Akatsuki made you sleep?! How barbaric!" His tone was stern, but he couldn't hide the faint shadow of a smile. Kazumi growled and pushed past him, out of the sheet, tumbling rather ungraciously onto the floor. Her face flushed red, it couldn't get much more embarrassing. Kakashi reached a hand down to her but she slapped it away, he was only mocking her.

"Why don't you do it then if you're going to mock me!" She glared at him as she stood up on her own. Kakashi smirked at her and turned to the bed, pulling the duvet cover over the quilt with ease. Kazumi couldn't help but clench her jaw in annoyance but before she could make a sarcastic comment, something warm and furry bowled into the back of her, almost knocking her off balance. The first was swiftly followed by 7 more, this time sending the Kunoichi flying. She tried to be angry and annoyed but she couldn't help but smile, dealing out tummy rubs and ear scratches to the 8 dogs amid a chorus of "Kazumi you're back!"

"Ok, guys, off me now." She pushed off the excitable hounds and sat up on her knees. As she did she caught a glimpse of Kakashi. He was pissed. She struggled to read him sometimes but she could feel the anger rolling off of him. She couldn't understand it. She remembered a time when Kakashi was trying desperately to get her to get along with the 8 ninken. When Kakahsi saw her watching him, with a look of confusion on her face, he simply turned on his heel and walked past her, towards the door.

"See you in the morning." He said to her, in a strained voice. To the dogs he simply said, "Come!"

Eight furry heads turned to look at him, confused by the tone of his voice and the use of a command like that.

"But Kakashi – we want to play with Kazi-chan!" She flinched visibly at the name which didn't go unnoticed by the littlest dog, Pakkun.

"I'm sure she would like you out." The dogs turned back to her for confirmation. Resisting the urge to piss Kakashi off even more she just nodded and the dogs trailed out the door one by one, their tails between their legs and their heads hanging. Kakashi shut the door behind him, leaving her alone. Kazumi shook her head and stood up, walking to the dresser where Kakahsi had cleared out the bottom drawer for her. She pulled out a pair of cotton shorts and baggy vest top that she had bought to use as pyjamas. She had a lock on her door at the Akatsuki base and would usually sleep in her underwear but she had felt the need to invest in some pyjamas now that Kakashi could walk in whenever he liked. Once she had gotten changed she pulled her hair loose and carefully removed her make up, revealing the jagged scars running down her face. They weren't vivid, not like Kakashi's, but they were still there, and she hated them. With one last despairing look in the mirror, she switched out the light and fell onto the bed.

Only to jump straight back up. She had fallen on something and that something was still complaining as she turned the light back on. A small furry head emerged from underneath the duvet.

"Pakkun! What are you doing in my bed?!" The dog sat up and looked at her.

"Well I was napping until you decided to crush me."

"Why are you in my bed? I thought Kakashi told you to leave?" She turned the light out once again and shooed the dog over to one side of the bed. She climbed in, careful not to lie on him this time.

"Well, I didn't want to. I want to talk to you. Besides, you need a guard dog."

"Why do I need a guard dog?"

"There are a lot of people here who want to kill you." Kazumi rolled her eyes at the dogs blunt words. He wasn't wrong. "I am here to protect you."

"One of those people happens to be Kakashi, don't think you will be able to protect me from him." She muttered under her breath. Of course Pakkun's keen ears picked it up.

"Kakashi doesn't want to kill you, he's just upset with you."

"I think it is a little more than that Pakkun."

"However he feels about you, he won't attack you."

"I don't know, he seemed pretty pissed when he left." Kazumi rolled over, her back to the dog, and closed her eyes. This was not what she wanted to talk about.

"You just got back, it's going to take time but I am sure you two will be friends again soon." She felt the dog nuzzle up to her back and stretch out, ready to go to sleep.

"Who says I want that Pakkun? I am pretty pissed at him myself." But the dog didn't answer, his breathing had gotten heavier and Kazumi assumed he had gone to sleep. Feeling weary, she decided to do the same thing.

Kakashi led on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Things had gotten far too complicated, far too quickly for his liking. He blamed the Hokage. She knew about their history and yet she still went along with the council. He was still angry about the way his ninken had behaved. They were supposed to be his dogs but they seemed to side with Kazumi far too often. When she had fled the village and they had had that fight, the eight dogs all turned on him, taking Kazumi's side. It bothered him more than he would ever let on. She had killed all those people and yet when he confronted her about it and she had run, the animals had told him he was wrong. She was the one who had lost control, she was the one who had murdered innocents and yet he was the one getting stick for telling her she needed to learn to keep control of the demon. So he may have gone too far, he may have accused her of being a danger to herself and the village, but she was. Is. At least Pakkun hadn't brought it back up yet. Speaking of which, the little dog was missing from the pack that was sprawled out, sleeping on the floor. It was then that he concentrated enough to sense his chakra signal coming from in Kazumi's bedroom.

Kakashi's blood boiled – the little traitor. He trew himself off the sofa, waking up bull who was sleeping next to it, and stalked over to the bedroom door. Without knocking he opened the door slowly, so as to not make a noise. He wanted to give the pug a shock. The room was dark but not so dark that Kakashi couldn't see anything. He made his way quietly towards the bed but froze before he got too close.

Both Kazumi and Pakkun were fast asleep, Pakkun snuggled up against Kazumi's stomach. Kazumi was curled round Pakkun, one arm over the little dog, the other under her head. The pair had slept like this quite often, on nights when terrifying dreams caused by the demons chakra had had Kazumi waking, screaming. The little pug was a comforting presence, when Kakashi was away on missions. Otherwise it was him who would reassure her that the visions were only that. The familiar stab of sadness and longing, that he thought long dead, had him backing towards the door.

But something stopped him as he went to leave. In the feint light coming through the curtains Kakashi could make out a scar running under her right eye. He thought he could see a matching one under the other eye but couldn't be sure. Memories of a night years ago came back to haunt him. A terrified Kazumi, wide eyed and tear stained pleaded with him. Begged him to believe her. She hadn't killed those people – someone had set her up. Someone was after her, he had to trust her. There was someone else there, a figure in an orange mask and black cloak. It was that person that had killed her team and those villagers. Fresh tears ran down her face and she grabbed his jacket. The villager that had escaped was stooge, he was working for them. The masked man told her she would be forced to flee and when she did they would come for her. They wanted her eyes.

"If you love me, believe me."


	12. Chapter 11 Scars

_Fight or Flight... Fight or Flight... Fight or Flight..._

He didn't move. He just stood there. Staring at the woman still sound asleep on the bed. He didn't know what to do. Usually when he was faced with this sort of decision he could take a step back from the situation, remove himself and think about it logically. But this time he was too close to the situation and at a loss as to what he should do. On one hand, he wanted to shake Kazumi awake question her about the scars, find out if his fears were confirmed. But on the other, he just wanted to walk away, to pretend that he hadn't even been in here, that he hadn't seen those scars. He couldn't let himself question his choice all those years ago. It wouldn't help anything now. He had chosen not to believe her, had chosen to trust a random villager over his closest friend. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, in a mostly subconscious sign of stress. He hadn't been able to believe her at the time, still couldn't in light of this evidence, because there was nothing remarkable about her eyes. Yes, she was a bastard child of an Uchiha and a Hyuuga – some sort of sick experiment by her father – but she hadn't inherited either of the bloodlines. So why would someone go to so much trouble to take something that was seemingly worthless? But the question that was most worrying was;

Had he been wrong?

Kakashi's mind was full of questions that he couldn't answer and he wasn't sure if she would answer them. With one last look at the sleeping duo he decided that now was not the time for him to question her. For all he knew, the scars were nothing to do with what she had said that night. It would probably be for the best that he just ignore what he had seen. With that thought he turned and left the room, oblivious to the eyes that watched him leave.

The next morning saw Kazumi wake to the uncomfortable feeling of a clod wet nosed pushed into her naked stomach. She moaned a shifted back slightly, dislodging the sleeping dog from his spot and waking him up. Pakkun yawned sleepily and gave his ear a swift itch with his back leg.

"Good morning, Kazumi, I trust you slept well?" Kazumi sat up and stretched, the little pug watching her intently.

"You know exactly how well I slept." Her tone was a bit sharper than she had intended. She had caught Kakashi sneaking into her room last night and she was pissed. How dare he just walk in like that and just stand there staring at her? It was creepy to say the least. Pakkun sighed.

"I'll leave you two to it, see ya." With that he disappeared and Kazumi swung her legs off the bed, marching out of the bedroom to face the man.

He was asleep on the sofa, stirring restlessly. Obviously something was bothering him, but she couldn't care less. She was angry and feeling incredibly violated at the thought of Kakashi just standing and watching her sleep. When she had woken last night to a strange presence in her room her first thought was to attack. It was only a tiny nudge and hushed 'no' from Pakkun that made her muscles loosen and she kept her eyes closed, listening intently whilst pretending to be asleep. Obviously Kakashi was severely distracted not to have noticed any of this – either that or he had grown sloppy in the past few years. She suspected it to be the former.

Kazumi strode over to the sleeping Kakashi and roughly shook him awake. Both his eyes flew open, his sharingan uncovered, his hitai-ate discarded on the floor. Kazumi dropped her gaze immediately, knowing what would happen if she got caught in his sharingan.

"Kazumi? What the hell are you doing?" She looked back up and met Kakashi's now one eyed gaze. His face was impassive as ever but she could read the confusion and annoyance in his eye. Ignoring the question Kazumi leant forward and jabbed a finger to his chest.

"What were you doing in my room last night?" Her voice was a deadly hiss and Kakashi could sense the malice and danger. He gathered his chakra, prepared to defend if the need arose.

"I was looking for my traitorous summon." His voice was leisurely, bored even. It worked to rile her up even more. She glared at him, never dropping his unwavering gaze.

"Why didn't you leave? You just stood there. Do you know how fucked up that is?!" Her voice was gradually rising in pitch and volume and she finished with his shirt gripped in her hands. He remained aloof. He had very quickly decided, after his rude awakening, that he wouldn't indulge her need for a fight. It would probably piss her off more if he were to just stay calm and uncaring.

He wasn't going to mention the scars either, although they were staring him in the face right now. She did indeed have a matching pair, though the left one was slightly shorter. They weren't clean, surgical cuts. They were slightly jagged, indicating whoever had performed the surgery was either under intense pressure or not medically trained. Whichever it was, Kakashi could imagine the amount of pain that she had experienced. He could also pick out another, small scar on her right cheek, which looked as though whoever had tried to remove her eyes had slipped at some point.

Kazumi had noticed Kakashi's gaze drop ever so slightly, enough to break eye contact but not enough to leave her face. Her anger ebbed slightly as she tried to figure out his unusual behaviour. He was staring at something but she had no idea what it would be. It dawned on her that she may have forgotten to put her make up on in her anger. Her eyes widened and she span round, swiftly leaving the room and entering the bedroom again.

Kakashi sighed as she left and stood up to follow. He didn't know why he should but he felt slightly bad for her. Her make up was like his mask – something that she used to hide herself from the prying eyes of everyone else. It was unfortunate that she had forgotten to re-apply it before storming out to accuse him of perving on her whilst she slept. He entered his bedroom to find Kazumi sat on the end of the bed, staring into space. Kakashi hovered by the doorway, unsure of how to approach the kunoichi.

"Kazumi... are you ok?" It sounded awkward even to his ears. How the hell was he meant to ask a woman (who more often than not wanted to kill him) to discuss such a sensitive topic? She gave a short, disparaging laugh.

"Yes, Kakashi, I am absolutely fine. I am loving leaving my closest friend to return to a village that hates and fears me, to live with a man who hates me and thinks me insane and to top it off I can't go out without make up on because people will look at me the way you just have. Yes, I am bloody ecstatic," She put her head in her hands and shook it. Kakashi felt a small tinge of guilt, he didn't think her insane. He never had.

"Then why did you come back?"

"Naruto needs my help. I can no longer do anything from inside the Akatsuki." Her reply sounded too rehearsed even to her own ears.

"Where did you get the scars?" Kazumi's head rose out her hands and she looked up at him, a look of shock on her face. He was being blunt but he didn't see the point in tiptoeing around this subject. It took few seconds for Kazumi to process the questions and form a reply.

"I..." She sighed, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands. Eventually she shrugged, "I was in a fight and was careless." Kakashi folded his arms and waited for more. After a minute of silence, penetrated only by the ticking of the clock that Kakashi became acutely aware of, he decided to press for more.

"There is more to the story than that, otherwise you wouldn't hide the scars," As soon as he started talking Kazumi started shaking her head.

"There is nothing more to it Kakashi."

"Kazumi, you have never been very good at lying. It had to do with the man in the orange mask didn't it?"

"Kakashi! Enough!" She shot up off the bed and rounded on him. Surprised by her reaction, Kakashi took a step back. "I don't want to discuss this any more. Now please let me get dressed, I have to face Ibiki and his team today."

She stepped past him and moved out the door, towards the bathroom. Kakashi turned round in the doorway. She hadn't mentioned she would be facing Ibiki today, nor had Tsunade.

"Anna mentioned that Tsunade wanted to see me today and hinted at meeting Ibiki. I figured he would want to see me as soon as possible." She said in reply to his silent question. Kazumi shut the door to the bathroom, effectively ending the conversation. But Kakashi was no where near finished. He couldn't just let this go, he had to know what had happened in that village and what had happened when she left. Even though he knew that there was no going back and changing his decision.

"_I'm sorry Kazumi, I can't."_


End file.
